Vento no Litoral
by Bruna Diniz
Summary: Pensamentos que inundam a mente de um ser que só gostaria de voltar no passado e salvar algo que tanto lhe importava.


**Vento no Litoral**

  
Passos lentos encaminhavam um indivíduo completamente disperso e mergulhado em distantes pensamentos. Suas pernas direcionavam-no automaticamente, não se importando com o rumo. Às vezes as ondas quebravam levemente em seus pés; pés descalços, o qual grãos de areia invadiam, enquanto a leve brisa batia contra seu rosto, fazendo com que seus cabelos fossem jogados para trás em um penteado desajeitado, diferentemente de anos atrás, que nunca deixaria de estar perfeitamente ajeitado.  
Aproximava-se de pedras à beira mar, e foi lá que se sentou, deixando, então, que as ondas quebrassem em seus pés e o vento continuar a bagunçar seus cabelos.  
Tentava fugir de seus pensamentos, porém eram persistentes e estava tão fraco para ir contra. Pensamentos, estes, que o sugava, o consumia, o incomodava, o destruía e fazia com que lágrimas caíssem por sua face.

**De tarde quero descansar  
Chegar até a praia e ver  
Se o vento ainda está forte  
E vai ser bom subir nas pedras  
Seu que faço isso pra esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vendo vai levando tudo embora**

Se você soubesse a falta que me faz... – deixou que um suspiro de saudade escapasse de sua boca. Olhar fixo em um ponto distante; observava a linha que dividia o céu do mar, o horizonte parecia lhe chamar tanta atenção.  
Eram os mesmos ideais; lutávamos pelos mesmos objetivos. Nos isolamos de tudo para seguirmos juntos... Então por quê? Por que não continuamos juntos para agora estarmos olhando para o mesmo ponto, como sempre fizemos? – pensamentos e lamentos corroíam sua mente com um assunto tão delicado e doloroso. - Foram tantos os planejamentos contra aquele que te levou de mim; tantos contra meu próprio pai; tantos contra nosso mundo que estava sendo levado por injustiças... Enquanto nós só queríamos ficar em paz e juntos. E agora não tenho você, minha única paz...

**Agora está tão longe  
Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai:  
Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade  
Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção  
Aonde está você  
Além daqui dentro de mim?**

Se o destino estivesse a nosso favor... – lamentava em um tom baixo, no mesmo momento uma cena invadiu sua mente e coração, como se estivesse vivenciando novamente:

_ Aconteça o que acontecer, temos que ficar bem depois de tudo...  
Claro que ficaremos bem, Mione. Esse é nosso objetivo.  
Não podemos nos entregar para ninguém, meu amor. – dizia ao abraça-lo fortemente; em sua voz continua uma pitada de tristeza, como se soubesse seu futuro.  
Não fale desta forma, querida. Nunca nos entregaremos... E ficará tudo bem. – a abraçava, como se nada pudesse arrancar os sentimentos de ambos.  
Nunca se esqueça que te amo... Por favor. – pedia aquela voz suave que sussurrava em seu ouvido e fazia com que cada pedaço de seu corpo se arrepiasse.  
Eu também amo você. – dizia enquanto a acariciava.  
Prometa que nunca esquecerá.  
Que conversa mais estranha, querida.  
Prometa...?  
Claro que prometo, amor... – antes que pudesse continuar a dizer algo foi calado pelo doce e apaixonado beijo de sua amada._

Não teve tempo de refletir, pois enquanto uma lembrança se dissolvia outra se formava:

_ Chegou o fim, meu filho.  
Não fale bobagens!  
Não discutam, não há necessidade. – dizia aquela voz fria e sem sentimentos.  
Querido... Não se esqueça de nossa promessa... Nunca.  
"Por que esse assunto agora? Parece que sente algo que não consigo sentir." – pensava confuso.  
Chega! Morra! Avada Kedrava! – urrou a voz fria. Entretanto a jovem se pôs a frente de seu amado no momento exato, impedindo que morresse.  
Hermione! – segurou o corpo da amada, enquanto lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos e rolavam por seu rosto. – Como pôde fazer isso? – não pensou duas vezes em apontar a varinha para àquele homem e berrar com toda a cólera que estava sentindo. – Avada Kedrava! – apenas avistou aquele corpo asqueroso, que já estava sem forças, colidir com o chão.  
Ora! Como foi capaz? Irei acabar com voc... – antes que pudesse terminar de dizer, a maldição também o acertara; e assim como o outro, também colidira com o chão.  
Suas lágrimas eram inúmeras e rolavam incansavelmente por seu rosto alvo.  
Mione... – mesmo que já estivesse sem vida a abraçava fortemente._

Lágrimas caíam e molhavam todo seu rosto, o trazendo para a realidade.

**Agimos certo sem querer  
Foi só o tempo que errou  
Vai ser difícil sem você  
Porque você está comigo o tempo todo  
Quando vejo o mar  
Existe algo que diz:  
- A vida continua e se entregar é uma bobagem. **

Voltava a fitar o horizonte. A solidão o tomou por completo; sentiu-se desamparado. Queria voltar no tempo, deixar que morresse para salvar aquela que tanto amava.  
Preciso ficar bem... Você me deixou um tesouro tão lindo e precioso. Preciso cuidar da forma adequada, para sair da forma que planejamos. – dizia como se ela pudesse ouvir e concordar.

**Já que você não está aqui  
O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim  
Quero ser feliz ao menos  
Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?  
- Ei, olha só o que achei: cavalos-marinhos**

Levantou-se e caminhou de volta à areia. Estava disperso ainda, mas quando ouviu aquela voz doce, sincera e pura lhe chamar, voltou à realidade.  
Papai! – corria em direção daquele homem, que mesmo com uma triste expressão, continuava com sua beleza especial.  
Observava a jovem de cabelos lisos com leves cachos nas pontas, de coloração loura; olhos brilhantes que mesclavam um intenso castanho com um toque acinzentado; aparentava ter por volta de cinco anos de idade.  
Abriu os braços e a envolveu em um abraço carinhoso; a ergueu no ar, logo a mantendo em seus braços, e a fitou.  
Papai, sei que sente a falta da mamãe... – um olhar triste tomava conta da jovem, isso fez com que se lembrasse de Hermione, pois eram olhares idênticos. - ...eu também sinto. Mas ela ainda nos ama... Eu sei. – apesar de tentar se manter forte, assim como sua mãe fazia, estava muito triste. Agarrou seu pai pelo pescoço, enquanto segurava o choro e fitava o mar.  
Sim. Ela sempre nos amou e continua a nos amar. Assim como ainda a amamos muito, meu anjo. – acariciava os cabelos da filha.  
Olha! A onda molhou o papai! – ria enquanto observava o indo e vindo do mar. Sorriu em ver a felicidade da filha, mesmo com tanta dor que estavam sentindo.  
Papai, a vovó está nos esperando. – apontava para a avó em uma distância considerável.  
Caminhou pela areia, com sua filha em seus braços, em direção a sua mãe, que logo fez um comentário deixando-o sem fala, fazendo com que fossem embora em silêncio:  
Draco, querido, ela amava vocês dois mais que tudo, e você sabe. Se ela fez o que fez, é porque sabia o que estava fazendo. Fez com que vocês vencessem e terminassem com o caos do mundo mágico. Foi a única forma que encontrou. Mas ela sempre te amará, mesmo que não esteja ao seu lado.  
Essas palavras o fizeram lembrar da promessa. Aquela promessa feita antes da tão dolorosa despedida.  
"Parece que já sabia o que iria acontecer..."

**Sei que faço isso pra esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora**


End file.
